


【影日】无症状感染

by Kyomitsu0911



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Orcish, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyomitsu0911/pseuds/Kyomitsu0911
Summary: *标题及文章内容均与疫情无关*兽人paro+非典型ABO*笨蛋爱恋故事
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 27





	【影日】无症状感染

在球场上被发情期撂倒这种事没人能料到。

原本似乎一切正常，机会球，二次进攻，同时多位置差进攻，日向和队友们一起助跑冲上网前，五道橙色呼啸错落起飞，他最后跃起，高高地伸直手臂，等待影山瞄准、锁定，为他送来掌心被球芯击中的美妙快感。

下一秒，陡然降低的气压、灌铅般沉重的手臂和腿将一切推向反转的极端，日向惊恐地察觉到空气里什么苦味的浓度呈指数级上升，额头迅速发热变红，而自己的呼吸已经变得急促。他拼命地绷紧自己，手指却不受控制地颤抖、脱力，最终轻轻一拍，扣球变成了吊球。

半空中突然被折断翅膀的小乌鸦向地面缓缓坠落。日向睁眼，球场的穹顶正在离他远去。掉下去时，他看到一切光景如慢镜头卡带：所有人状况外的表情，球蹦入对手的空窗区地面，西谷和田中前辈难以置信的放大的瞳孔。还有，自己像沙袋一样在地上滚了几圈后，第一时间越过月岛、冲到自己身边，却被大地前辈拦腰控制住的影山。

二传半趴在地上，疯了一样死命抓挠啃咬桎梏他的队友们，手指不断地刨挖地板、做出猛兽磨爪的动作，黑黑的圆耳长尾已经不受控制地冒了出来，冲着他的方向张开嘴，露出α的尖牙。凶狠，蓄势待发，深蓝色瞳孔里只剩下捕猎的兴奋和残忍，身上的威压一圈一圈地往外荡开，令在场的人寒毛倒竖。

臀后的布料比浸透汗水的上衣球服还要湿。日向浑身发软，歪倒在乌养教练的怀里，模模糊糊地想，啊，刚刚苦涩浓郁的味道，好像是影山的信息素。

“日向。”

“日向！”

“是！”

乌养教练叹了口气，将一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来的家伙按回医务室床上：“感觉怎么样？还记得发生了什么吗？”

“没……我不清楚。”

“我是β，无法感知信息素压制，详细过程是大地告诉我的——你起跳时，影山不知道为什么突然爆发出全部信息素，整个场上的气氛被他绝对压制，然后你就被诱导发情，从空中摔了下来，”教练抓了抓头发，“为了你的身体，接下来的问题，请你如实回答。”

“是？”

“上场比赛前按要求喷信息阻隔剂了吗？”

“喷了！”

“这是第一次发情？”

“不是，第五次！”

“之前每次有好好打抑制剂吗？”

“抑制剂和控制药物都是准时服用的！”

“你……确定你说的都是真话？”

“我、我确定！”伤员急切起来，“每次使用都会记日记，购买的发票还在家里柜子上，教练要是愿意我可以随时……”

“那就奇了怪了，”乌养教练站起身，挠了挠后脑勺，“按理来说，假性发情加阻隔剂应该不会出现这种状况，刚刚主办方给影山抽血检查，也没发现他有违规摄入药物或未按时使用阻隔剂的情况。这样，你先把这几瓶抑制剂糖浆喝完，我再去影山那边问问情况，过会医生会过来照看你。”

他转身走向门口。手刚放上把手，背后的人突然急切地叫出声：

“那个……教练！”

“啊？”

“如果被α临时标记……”少年低着头，“效果是不是比阻隔剂更好？”

“理论上来说是的——你干嘛问这个？难道你……”

“不、不是的！怎么可能！”日向满脸通红，摆摆手，“我只是……只是突发奇想！对，只是临时突发奇想而已！”

乌养教练怀疑地看了他一眼：“……劝你别动那种心思。把药喝掉，我先走了。”

“是——！”

门关上了。

室内一片寂静。日向等了片刻，有些提心吊胆地看了门一眼，再三确认教练不会一时心血来潮跑回来，才对窗帘后轻轻出声：“走啦。”

刚刚导致他倒在场上的人“哗啦”一声掀开帘布，阳光和他的信息素一起扑得日向满头满脸，浓烈，耀眼，差点又将日向击倒。橘发的Ω立刻猛灌自己一瓶糖浆，抹了抹嘴，艰难地朝他招手：“你、你听到教练刚刚说什么了吧，快过来。”

影山的耳朵和尾巴已经收回去了，右手指还紧紧压着左臂上抽血后的止血棉签。他盯着日向翕动的嘴唇，愣在原地，信息素像不自觉在身后冒出来的豹尾一样招摇地晃动，日向被他突然又浓郁起来的黑巧克力味呛得直咳嗽，往床头缩了缩，正想抱怨，眼睛对上影山，于是也愣住了。他后颈腺体还贴着阻隔剂贴片，黑巧克力味就在空气中张牙舞爪，找不到另一种信息素来融合、攀附，显得急切又无所适从。

影山抽抽鼻子，下意识地靠拢日向，两个人贴近彼此的影子在地板上拉长、拉长，错落的侧脸曲线颤颤巍巍，像两块想要合二为一的拼图。

“你干嘛，笨蛋山”这句话百分之百会被影山物理意义上地堵回嘴里。日向抿了抿嘴，有些认命地闭上眼。

叩叩。敲门声。温柔的女声：“日向君，我可以进来吗？”

影山以孔雀收尾的神速收回了所有的信息素，日向慌乱地把他裹寿司卷一样推搡进窗帘背后，用力拍打自己发热的脸颊，再冲着门做作地咳嗽：“请、请进！”

医生进来，量体温、脉搏，抽血，测试收放信息素时的腺体舒张压，又给他床头多加了两瓶药用抑制糖浆。她伸手要撕日向的阻隔贴片，却被日向拼命拒绝：“不、不行！”

“日向君，你冷静一点。不撕的话，没办法做腺体功能测试。”医生的眼睛透过镜片的反光看他，日向没来由地一抖，脑中的话不受控制地脱口而出：“如、如果有疤痕，不会被禁赛吗？”

“标记？不会。”医生轻描淡写，趁日向不注意，唰啦一声撕下了贴片，甩了甩扔进垃圾桶，“只要能管理好自己的信息素，不诱导其他选手狂乱，使用标记这种正常行为不会被禁赛——但是使用违规药物会。”

日向一边听她说明，一边担忧躲起来的影山会被突然浓度上升的Ω的奶油味牵动理智，他趁她转身时偷偷看窗帘，见没什么大碍，心下出了一口气。

医生整理好数据：“抑制糖浆可以带回家继续用。身体上没有问题，药物摄入没有违规。我先走了，你可以再休息一会。”

“好——”

门二度关上。日向依然警惕地听了一会脚步声，想扭头提醒，影山已经掀开窗帘趴在他床边，倒是把他先吓一跳。空气里原本应该融合的巧克力味和奶油味此刻却像是在打架，日向沉默几秒，开口道：“你也听到医生说的话了吧。”

影山低落地垂下蓝眼睛，日向恍惚间仿佛看见他头顶耷拉的豹耳：“所以呢？”

“下次……下次还是，临时标记吧。”

影山看着他，一脸不相信自己是否受骗的表情，日向咬了咬牙，强行压下心里的一片兵荒马乱，解释道：“你难道还希望比赛时发生这种事吗？”

只有排球是不能辜负的。黑发α攥紧拳头，眼里是明晃晃的不甘心与懊悔，最终还是别扭地撇开视线，“……对不起。”

日向也移开视线，两颗脑袋扭向不同的方向，中间隔离出一大段空白的沉默。半晌的尴尬后，他又开口问：“影山，这是你第一次*兽化同步发|||||||情吗？”

“是。”影山把头扭回来，“你呢？”

日向的眼睛像掉入黑夜前一秒的黄昏：“不，没什么。”

他当然要对乌养教练撒谎，不然他和影山都会被禁赛——这不是他第一次发|||||||情，却是第一次诱导发||||||||情，之前四次发||||||||情期也不是全靠药物度过的，每次发情期的日记从来不会规规矩矩地只记录身体状况。

这是他和影山的秘密，在夏日汗水浸透的被单里，在结束酣畅淋漓的贴身肉搏后的呼吸里，在他一笔一画却始终写不工整的密码锁日记本里，他们用自己的身体作筹码，互相打赌，赌谁才能一直站在场上、笑到最后，成为永恒的赢家。

日向第一次被卷入身体深处的陌生热潮是在刚加入乌野排球部时。

打完三对三后，他们去坂之下买肉包吃，几个人在商店门口聚拢，泽村一边分发热腾腾的纸袋，一边催促他们明天补交体检表，随口问：“一年生的性别都是β吗？”

“我，”影山裹了一嘴的包子，口齿不清，“我是α。”

“哦哦！和大地さん一样！”田中莫名其妙地兴奋起来，然后被泽村赏了个栗暴，“虽然两个人都是α，但感觉气场上很不一样……”

“哎呀——真是意料之中，”菅原感叹道，“该怎么说呢……早在看你们初中那场比赛时就有猜测了。”

“不错嘛，”泽村拍了拍手，“物种呢？”

影山看上去有些犹豫，田中便用力地一巴掌拍上他的后背：“别担心，大地没有恶意，我们都互相知道各自的物种，你看，”他指了指菅原，后者微微一笑，头顶就耸出一对白色耳朵，“菅さん是雪兔，大地さん是狼王，我是鬣犬。”

于是黑发α也学着三个前辈的样子，放出了黑溜溜的圆耳朵和尾巴。泽村问：“黑猫？”

“……黑豹，是黑豹。”

月岛正好从旁边经过，发出一声嘲讽的低笑：“真帅气啊，不愧是王者。”

影山炸毛：“啊啊？你说什么？！”

泽村把两个纸袋递给山口和月岛：“那月岛你是什么呢？”

山口在一旁热心地探头：“阿月是虎纹猫，我是竹鼠。我们都是β。”

“啰嗦，山口。”

“抱歉，阿月。”

“我来了！诶诶，你们在说些什么？”日向拿着两根能量棒从店里冲出来，看着面前一片热火朝天，露出因没跟上话题而悔恨的表情。

“哟，日向，你来得正好，我们在说性别和物种的事，”田中一把揽过他的肩膀，揉了揉他的脸，“你是什么？”

“我是鸟类，性别是Ω。”

“啊，日向果然是Ω，这个也在预料之中。”菅原一拍手。

“不对，物种应该是菜鸟吧，噗噗。”月岛又笑，山口也跟着吃吃地笑。

日向的脸鼓成一只气鼓鼓的饱满的小橘子：“月——岛——”

“等等，日向，你不知道自己确切的物种吗？比如……具体是什么鸟类？”泽村敏锐地捕捉到缺漏信息。

“我不知道，因为……我的翅膀翼展很小，还没有发育成熟，看不出来到底是什么种类的鸟。”小橘子迅速地泄了气，又很快地放出光来，“影山呢影山呢？”

影山对他轻轻摇了摇尾巴，他立刻一副“我懂了”的表情：“是狗！”

“你才是狗，呆子！”

“行了行了，今天就到这里，”泽村提溜开两个又扭打在一起的人，“你们几个，明天记得交体检单！”

“是！”

“明天见！”

大家陆陆续续告别，影山和日向也放弃继续打架，一起默默地走上回家的路。夜色温柔，树影疏疏朗朗地摇晃，一盏一盏路灯睁着不眠的眼。影山想继续问日向关于他翅膀的事，日向却突然扯住他的衣袖，用说悄悄话的音量问：“影山，你是什么味道的？”

“我？”影山愣了一下，胜负欲反而在此时涌上心头，“不行，你先说。”

日向没察觉到他奇怪的暗自较量，很大方地说：“是奶油。”说着还掀开了一点衣领，“你要不要闻闻？”

到底是两个生理课都在睡大觉的笨蛋，完全不知道这种行为的本质和询问对方“要和我上床吗”一样。影山听话地弯下腰，日向主动散发出一点信息素，奶油的甜香柔软立刻填满了影山的一切感官。可口，甜蜜，柔滑，只想在嘴里含化了快点咽下去——等影山从耳畔空白的轰鸣声回过神来，他已经和日向滚到了树林草坡里，自行车倒在路边，车轱辘还在一圈一圈不知疲倦地转。

“对……对不起。”影山想直起上身，却被日向一把抓住，于是倒回草丛里。Ω的声音颤抖着，不知为何，变得和信息素气味一样软甜：“影山……你好苦，但是也好香……”

α想嘲笑他，却发现自己也在颤抖：“我是黑巧克力。”

日向蜷缩在他胸膛下，感觉到身体深处有陌生而猛烈的热潮荡漾开去，从脚底冲刷到头顶，蔓延到体外，烧成一片能把草丛点燃的火。影山微苦却香浓的信息素将他压在地里起不来，发尖和裤子很快就湿透了，他闷哼，想挣扎却手脚无力。

“影山……为什么……为什么会变成这样，好奇怪……”

“可恶……我怎么会知道啊呆子……”

都已经濒临诱导发情的崩溃边缘，仍然没有人想过要收一收肆无忌惮的信息素，一是两个人都没有这种常识，二是到了这个地步，也没人收得住。

如果不知所措，就按照本能行动——

影山趴着，将背对自己的Ω圈在身下，含着他的腺体柔软又色情地吮吸，像第一次尝到牛奶软糖的小孩。日向被他这无限接近于调情前戏的动作折腾得全身发软，下身的热流一波一波地涌出来，裤子后面浸得精湿。裤裆涨得发痛，影山喘着，本能地去蹭日向臀后，豹尾和豹耳慢慢地冒出来，愉悦而缓慢地摆动着。

“影山……”日向的嘴已经被情欲和发黏的津液粘住了。

人类本能驱使一切亚当和夏娃在恰如其分时结合，两个人已经无余裕思考快感以外的事情了。影山掀起日向的T恤，看见他背后的脊骨上缓慢地生出一对黑色的翅膀，绒羽幼嫩，翅骨脆弱，窄窄小小的，完全舒展开还不足日向的臂长。他依稀记得传闻里鸟类种族的人越靠近翅根的地方越敏感，便伸手去摸，日向一抖，腺体就被影山尖利的虎牙刺破了。

黑巧克力和奶油在夜色里缓慢地融合在一起。

次日清晨他们在学校大门相遇，刚睡醒的头脑不清楚，两个人照常噢噢地叫着开始无意义的比赛，一路狂飙，上气不接下气地倒在部活室门口。日向手撑在膝头大喘气，回头瞪又赢了一次的影山，不偏不倚，看到了他颈侧的抓痕。

有些记忆立刻复苏。日向呼吸一滞，脸噌地就烧起来了。

他下意识地想确认自己的味道，却又想起由于训练要避免互相影响、所以出门贴好了阻隔贴片，手慌乱无措地落回身侧。影山察觉到他的动作，抬头看他，然后也像终于想起了什么一样，脸熟成煮虾。

“……咳。”

谁都没在开口。日向看似发呆，脑袋却在高速运转：昨晚到底做到了什么地步？彻底标记？还是只是临时标记？如果影山没有成结那应该没有彻底标记，不不不这些都不重要……

他这才后知后觉地发现，最重要、却也完全被他们忽略了的问题是：自己，和刚刚认识没几天的队友，做了。

日向深呼吸，严肃地看向黑发α：

“影山。”

“在。”

“……先想办法，瞒过大地前辈吧。”

影山的目光也深沉起来：“有道理。”

一旦被知道，肯定会被立刻禁赛——他们看着彼此，脑电波瞬间相通。远处传来田中的叫声，日向直起身，和影山不约而同地走上楼梯。

用身体作筹码，赌长久站立在场上的机会，日向想，如果只是身体的话、只是互相解决而已的话，自己最多也就是排卵期辛苦一下，没事的，没什么大碍，影山肯定也一样，就暂时把这种事当成常态吧——

至少，在日向因为这次诱导发情而摔倒在场上、意识到有什么东西不一样了之前，他从未后悔过。


End file.
